Power Rangers: Legacy The Last Hope
by WhiteTigerRanger
Summary: With a New evil rising can a team of former rangers come together to beat him or will their own probelms lead to their destruction.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**New Beginnings **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character the belong to Saban and Disney repectively. The Only characters I own are Sam and Jack. **

**

* * *

**

Angel Grove is Buzzing with business these days all because it was announced it was the hometown of the original power rangers.

It was on one such day that Sam Oliver was walking thorough town on his way to his martial arts lesson at the juice bar when he remembered what his uncle made him promise before he left Angel Grove.

Tommy: Sam you know I told you about being a power ranger.

Sam: Yeah I remember.

Tommy: And recently the rest of the Red Rangers and me fought the remains of the machine empire on the moon.

Sam: Yeah what about it.

Tommy: I am entrusting you with my Zeonizer and Zeo crystal, you are to keep it safe and never use it.

Sam was shocked at first but did what Tommy had asked knowing Tommy trusted him with it. Sam carried it in his bag with him at all times as a memento of his promise.

When Sam arrived at the juice bar for his lesson he was partnered with his best mate Jack. Jack threw a roundhouse kick but Sam blocked his attack and threw him to the ground. They continued to practice until their Sensei told them to go home.

Once he left the Dojo his cell phone rang. He looked at the screen to see who was calling him. He was surprised to see it was Tommy.

Sam: Hey Tommy what's up.

Tommy: Hi Sam how's you been.

Sam: Not to bad you.

Tommy: You know me the usual, want to come over for the weekend.

Sam: Sure I'll see you in a few hours.

Tommy: Ok see you soon.

As soon as Tommy hanged up the phone Sam made his way home to pack. Once Sam arrived home he packed the essentials as well as the Zeonizer and Crystal thinking it would be a good time to hand it back now mesagog has been defeated.

An hour later he started his journey to Reefside. He made a detour through the desert so he could see the remains of the command centre. Then all of a sudden he saw a swam of Putties and Tengas approaching. Shocked at the sight of Rita and Zedds soldiers he didn't realise that they started to attack the car. Once he registered what was happening he jumped out of the car and started to fight the Putties.

Sam delivered a sweep kick to the putties surrounding him, then span round and connected to with the next wave of putties.

Once he defeated the Putties the Tengas attacked, they were stronger than the putties, and Sam couldn't defeat them on his own. With no choice left he took out the Zeonizer and shouted Its Morphing Time Zeo Ranger V Red. But nothing happened.

_Sam POV_

_Damn should of realised only Tommy can use it, now what am I to do? Wait, no I cant I'm not ready to use that yet. But I've got no choice and plus it's been two years since I got it. Damn it's a risk I will have to take. _

With that Sam pulled out yet another morpher and shouted Ninja Storm Ranger Form Ha! And in a flash of light he stood there covered from head to toe in his black ninja storm suit.

Meanwhile in Blue Bay Habor.

Dustin was busy teaching his class when he felt Sam use his Ninja Storm Morpher, Dustin collapsed on the floor.

Dustin: Nooooo

Student: You Ok Sensei

Dustin: I'm ok keep practicing I'll be back in a minute.

Dustin ran to Ninja Ops to find Sensei.

Dustin: Sensei can I have a word.

Sensei: What's wrong child of earth.

Dustin: It's Sam I think he is in trouble.

Sensei: Why do you think that Dustin.

Dustin: I felt him use his Ninja Storm morpher a few minutes ago.

Sensei: Gather the rest of the team; we do not now what will happen to him with that much power to control.

Dustin: No Sensei I wish to go alone. I'll contact you if I need any help.

Sensei: Ok go and be strong Cyber Cam transport Dustin to Sam's Location.

Cyber Cam: Ok.

Cyber Cam then teleported Dustin to Sam's Aid.

Dustin: Sam.

Sam: Dustin what are you doing here?

Dustin: I felt you use your morpher.

Sam: I'll explain later, let's finish these guys off first.

Dustin and Sam fought the remaining Tengas. Dustin blocked an attack and countered it with a Spinning Kick to the Tengas chest. Sam called upon all his strength and took out the group of Tengas nearest to him. With their combined strength the managed to take out the Tengas.

Dustin: Well what happened.

Sam: I was on my way to Tommy's when I was attacked. I finished off the Putties but the Tengas overwhelmed me. I tried to use Tommy's Zeo powers bit it didn't work. So I had no choice. But I am fine and it hasn't been too strong.

Dustin: It looks like you can handle your powers now then.

Sam: It sure does.

Just then an earthquake shook them off their feet. Sam and Dustin looked up and saw the ruins of the building picking themselves up and rebuilding themselves.

Dustin: What is that?

Sam: The Command Centre. Let's go Dustin.

Dustin and Sam climbed the mountain and entered the Command Centre.

Sam: It's just how it was before Divatox destroyed it.

Dustin: Wow.

Sam: Let's see if we can find anything to help us.

Sam and Dustin searched through the computer banks to see if they could find anything to explain what was happening.

Sam: Damn.

Dustin: What's up dude?

Sam: These files are password protected I can't get in.

Dustin: Let me contact Cam. He might be able to get into it.

Sam: No I have a better idea. I'm going to call on an old friend.

Meanwhile on the Astro Mega Ship.

Zhane: We have an incoming message.

Andros: Can you determine who it is from.

Zhane: No. Location not accessible.

Andros: Ok open Com Link.

Zhane opens the comm. link and the familiar face of Sam Oliver appears on the screen.

Sam: Andros it's good to see you.

Andros: Sam what's up?

Sam: I need to speak with Alpha immediately; it might be a good idea to bring the other rangers as well.

Andros: What's wrong?

Sam: Please just bring Alpha and the rest of the team to the bridge.

Five Minutes later Alpha, Andros and the rest of the Space Rangers appear on the bridge of the Mega Ship.

Alpha: Ai Yi Yi what's the rush Andros.

Cassie: Yeah you sounded worried.

Andros: Alpha you have a message.

Everyone turns toward the computer screen where Sam greets the rangers.

Sam: It's good to see you Alpha

Alpha: Ai Yi Yi Sam it's good to see you to. What's wrong?

Sam: I need you to return to earth Alpha.

Alpha: Ay Yi Yi I can't I belong here now.

Sam: Then take a look at this.

Sam moves away from the screen revealing the Command Centre in all its glory, exactly the way it was before divatox destroyed it. Everyone on the bridge was shocked to see their old base standing in front of them.

Cassie: Oh my god it can't be.

Alpha: Ai Yi Yi it's the Command Centre but how?

Sam: I will explain all later but I need you here Alpha, there are some files I can't access. I think they might give us some clues as to what's going on.

Alpha: I'm on my way Sam.

TJ: We're coming too.

Sam: Ok guys see you soon.

As soon as the Com Link went down Sam prepared for their arrival. Meanwhile on board the Mega Ship the Rangers prepare to return to earth using the new teleportation device Alpha setup.

Andros: All set guys.

TJ and Co: Yeah we're ready.

Andros: Zhane you sure you don't mind staying behind.

Zahne: its fine someone needs to keep an eye on things up here by the sound of things.

Andros: Ok then we will see you later.

The Rangers then entered the newly built teleporter and went to the Command Centre, Sam heard a crash as he turned round to see the Space Team in a heap on the floor.

Sam: You guys ok?

Ashley: Yeah we're fine just not used to teleporting yet.

TJ: you can say that again.

Cassie: I can't believe we're here again.

Carlos: I know it's been years since we were last here.

TJ: Well any luck with those files.

Dustin: No luck yet Dude.

Everyone jumped at the sound of Dustin's voice, thinking only Sam was here. Forgetting to inform them of Dustin's presence he sent apologetic looks to everyone.

Sam: Oh sorry guys this is Dustin the Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger.

Dustin: Sorry for making you jump dudes.

TJ: No sweat man.

Everyone: It's nice to meet you Dustin.

Sam: Alpha you think you can access them.

Alpha: Ai Yi Yi it will take some time.

Sam: Ok then. You guys rest here, me and Dustin are going to take a look around, Alpha if you find anything contact me on my communicator.

Dustin and Sam made their way down to the lower levels of the Command Centre with Sam giving Dustin a quick tour of the area. They stopped when Sam came to the power chamber.

Sam: I haven't been here for ages.

Dustin: What is this place?

Sam: The Power Chamber, the base of Operation for the Zeo team.

Dustin: Cool.

Sam: Let's look through these computer files see if they have anything to help us out.

Sam and Dustin started to access the files but none of them had any useful information. Dustin then accidentally pressed a button on one of the consoles and a secret compartment opened up.

Dustin: Oops.

Sam: What's happened?

Dustin: I accidentally pressed this button and the console opened.

Sam checked the console and found a mysterious box; it was covered in a black cloth. Sam tried to open it but it was shut tight just then his communicator went off.

Sam: What's up alpha?

Alpha: Come to the main room at once I have accessed the files.

Sam: We're on our way Alpha.

What Secrets will these files hold and what is in the mysterious box? All will be revealed next time on Power Rangers: Legacy the Last Hope


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Revelations **

Summary: Sam was attacked and Alpha and The Space Team returned to earth.

Reefside California

(Tommy's House)

Tommy: Where is Sam? He was supposed to be here by now.

Kira: Who is Sam Dr. O? You don't talk about him a lot.

Ethan: Yeah Dr O. Who is Sam?

Tommy: Sam is my cousin he knows about my past as a Ranger. He also knows about you guys.

Conner: What? You told him about us?

Tommy: Yeah, I trust him; I should also let you now that he enrolled at the ninja academy of wind.

Trent: But wait didn't the Ninja Storm rangers come from there.

Tommy: Yeah they did, Sam graduated at the same time as Shane; Dustin and Tori.

Kira: So he's a ranger too?

Tommy: Yes and no. He received a ninja storm morpher but the power was too strong for him to handle. Sensei didn't now what would happen if he would use it so he told him not to.

Ethan: That sucks dude.

Tommy: Tell me about it, if he could have handled the power we could have used his help. But it wasn't meant to be.

Trent: He sure is late though.

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove.

Sam and Dustin made their way back to the main chamber; once they arrived all the Space Rangers were sitting against various consoles. Cassie was sitting with Carlos and T.J while Ashley and Andros were sitting togther.

Sam: Alpha what have you found?

Alpha: From what I can tell these files where created just before -

Carlos: Zordon was captured.

TJ: Is this True.

Alpha: Yes I'm afraid so.

Sam: Are you guys ready for this.

Everyone: As ready as we can be.

Dustin: Alright Alpha lets get this over with.

Alpha pressed the play button; Zordon appears on the screen in his time warp like he did many times before Dark Spectre abducted him. His face was serious and sombre as he relayed his message.

Zordon: Alpha if you are watching this then the prophecy has come true.

Dustin: What prophecy.

Sam: SSH.

Zordon: Abyssion has returned and seeks the destruction of the entire universe.

Alpha pauses the video to let the news sink in.

Sam: Abyssion? Why does that name ring a bell?

Cassie: Great so now we have to save the universe again.

Dustin: Let's see what else he has to say first.

TJ: Dustin's right, Alpha continue the file.

Alpha then played the file.

Zordon: Abyssion is the most powerful villain in existence. Not much is known about him apart from the fact he was the first evil being to ever exist. It's unclear what his powers are. Alpha I have taken all necessary precautions. By the time you view this; thirteen teams of rangers should have passed. I have managed to make the most powerful Ranger Powers in existence The Legacy Coins. I have also studied all teams to come via the morphing grid and have chosen the five rangers for this task.

Zordon: Alpha I need you to contact the following people: Sam Oliver, by now he should have received half of his legacy coin from the Ninja Academy of Wind.

Alpha paused the video again

Sam: What this is only part of it.

Alpha: it appears so Sam.

Sam: Before we continue I think its time I told them the truth alpha.

Alpha: You sure

Sam: Yeah

Dustin: Sam what you talking about

Sam: I knew about Kim, Tommy and Co being rangers for years. You see when they got their powers from Ninjor and Dulcea I also received a morpher but Zordon refused me from using it as I was too young.

Andros: But wasn't Justin chosen to be the Blue Turbo Ranger.

Sam: Yeah but things changed by then, anyway when they lost their Ninja Powers and received the Zeo Powers a black sub crystal appeared here. Zordon told me yet again it was meant for me but I was still too young to handle the power. Years passed and I enrolled at the Wind Academy

Dustin: Yeah I remember that day.

Sam: Yeah you showed me around, I quickly became friends with Dustin, Shane and Tori. We trained together and graduated together that's when I received my newest powers. Yet again I was told not to use them, but this time it was because the power was to strong for me to handle. That's what happened to me up until now.

Carlos: Wow, so why did you join the Wind Academy.

Sam: To reactivate my Ninja powers.

Ashley: Makes sense.

Sam: Sorry I kept it from you guys.

TJ: You had your reasons so don't sweat it.

Andros: We better listen to the rest of the video.

Alpha then restarts the Video.

Zordon: I also need you to contact Dustin Brooks he is the Yellow Ninja Storm ranger from Blue Bay Harbor

Dustin: Wow he chose me? Why?

Alpha: He must have seen the strength within you.

Zordon: Next is one of the newer rangers Kira Ford the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger from Reefside and finally two old rangers Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart.

Sam: There is no way those two will go back on the same team not after what happened with the letter.

Alpha: Ai Yi Yi that will be a problem.

Cassie: We'll have to try guys. This is Zordon's last wish.

Sam: Your right Cassie.

Zordon: One last thing before my time here comes to an end. The Legacy Coins are actually the morphing grid itself. So this will be the last Ranger battle the chosen five must not fail if they do it will spell uncertain doom for everyone. The Legacy coins are located in the same room we created the White Ranger Power. Alpha I leave this to you may the power always protect you.

Andros: He, He knew he was going to be kidnapped and what else was going to happen.

Cassie: No I refuse to believe it Zordon wouldn't do that.

Ashley: Cassie, wait up

Once Ashley reached Cassie they were at the entrance to the Command Center

Cassie: I'm going outside for a bit, I want to be on my own.

Ashley: Cassie.

Andros: Leave her Ash.

Outside the Command Center

Cassie stood against the walls of the Command Center look out at the baron land surround her. Cassie was lost in thought; so much had happened recently she couldn't take it all in.

Cassie's POV

_How did Zordon know this, why didn't he do something or inform us of what was going to happen we could of done something to help, we could of saved him._

The Command Center.

Everyone sat in silence for nearly ten minutes replaying Zordon's message over in the heads, shocked that Zordon knew what has going to happen and that he didn't put up a fight. Then Cassie came running in and out of breath and clearly in shock.

TJ: Cassie you alright

Cassie: Sam someone is approaching the Command Center.

Everyone then decided to go outside and see what was going on. Once everyone was outside Alpha let out a robotic scream.

Alpha: Ai Yi Yi Yi YI

Carlos: Alpha what's wrong who is it.

Alpha: Ai Yi Yi its Rita

Sam: How's that possible?

Alpha: I don't know. She was stuck on the moon last I remember.

Andros: Is that you Rita Repulsa?

Rita: Yes it is Rangers and I don't have much time.

Sam: I thought you were on the moon when Zordon's energy wave hit, and why should we listen to you anyway?

Rita: Your are right I was on the moon when Zordon's energy wave was released, the pure goodness of his wave turned me and Zedd human again, as for how we got off the moon. We searched our old palace for anything we could use to return to earth. There we found a magical tome with various spells and information. It was also this tome that also had information regarding Abyssion.

Sam: What do you know?

Rita: Abyssion is the first evil being to be created.

Cassie: We know that much already.

Rita: He also has the power to resurrect any evils that have been defeated before. He has already turned Zedd back to the dark side. Also he can bring back any foot soldiers and monster that was defeated as well.

Sam: So how come you haven't turned back yet

Rita: I am slowly I have resisted it long enough to pass this on. One last thing one team is not enough you will need to use the morphing grid to restore all the inactive ranger powers. You will also need all the past rangers back together it's the only way. My time ends here, May the power protect you.

Sam: Damn this isn't good.

Rita then disappears in a cloud of smoke before the rangers could ask anything else.

Alpha: This is bad. We need to get the Legacy Coins and the new team together now.

Dustin: What about the all past ranger powers?

Alpha: I have all the original morpher's, turbo keys and Zeo crystals except for Tommy's in my possession.

Sam: I have Tommy's Zeo Crystal with me, so that completes the Zeo Powers.

Dustin: I can get all the Ninja Storm powers, I'm sure the team will be more than happy to help.

Andros: Our powers still work so we're ok.

Cassie: But we still need to get the other ranger powers and restore them.

TJ: We can contact the Lost Galaxy team from the mega ship

Alpha: I can contact the remaining teams. So that's not a problem.

Ashley: If what Rita says is true then we really need all the help we can get.

Sam: So far we now Rita and Zedd have been resurrected Abyssion still has: Master Vile, Lother, Master Org, Machine Empire, Divatox, Dark Spectre and Mesogog among others to bring back.

Andros: No that means K

TJ: Karone is in Danger.

Sam: We will save her before anything happens. Alpha I forgot to mention I found this in the power chamber can you open it.

Alpha: Ai Yi Yi it's sealed.

Alpha brushes of some dirt to reveal a symbol

Sam and Dustin: That's the Dino Thunder Symbol!

Can they persuade Kim and Tommy to work alongside each other again? What's inside the mysterious box? All will be revealed in the next instalment.

Author Notes

Hi guys please feel free to review all feedback is welcomed the next issue should see some action and a few surprises.


	3. Chapter 3: Return Of The Hart

_Command Center Angel Grove_

Sam: All right Guys its time to get this team together.

Dustin: What do you want us to do?

Sam: Dustin I want you to return to the academy and inform the others of what's going on. I also need you to bring them here to have their powers restored. Andros I want your team to return to the mega ship and keep an eye on things. Anything out off place or any kind of disturbance let me know. Also keep tabs on Karone at all times. Alpha hold of contacting the other teams until it is absolutely necessary.

Cassie: What about you?

Sam: I'll gather the remainder of the new team. Alpha can you put Zordon's Video onto a mini computer for me. I also need you make preparations to send everyone back home please.

Alpha: Ai Yi Yi Consider it done.

Sam: Good Luck guys. See you soon and may the power always protect you.

_In a flash of multiple colors the space team and Dustin returned back to their base._

Alpha: AI Yi Yi this is bad.

Sam: I know Alpha I know.

Alpha: Who you going to visit first Sam?

Sam: I think I'll see Kim first. Set the co-ordinates for Kim's House.

Alpha: All set, good luck.

_Meanwhile in Florida Kim was busy tidying her home when a figure appeared in the door way._

Kim: Who, Who's There?

Sam: Hi Kim.

Kim: Sam is that you?

Sam: The one and only.

Kim: How'd you get in here without me knowing?

Sam: It's a long story.

_Meanwhile at the Wind Ninja Academy Dustin arrives and calls a meeting with his former team-mates._

Tori: This is bad.

Sensei: So Sam's morpher is only part of the legacy coin.

Shane: Sensei you never knew the morpher was one of Zordon's?

Sensei: No, I knew it wasn't one of ours, I found it near the waterfall with a note attached it said "Please Keep This Safe The Owner Will Collect It In Due Time He Will Go By The Name Sam Oliver".

Hunter: So where do we come in?

Dustin: You dudes are backup incase we need help. I won't be able to help you guys as Zordon chose me to be one of the five Legacy Rangers

Blake: "How? We have no Powers."

Cam: We used the last of it when we helped the Dino Thunder Team.

Dustin: "We'll go to the Command Center. Alpha can re-energize you from the morphing grid."

Cam: He can do that?

Dustin: Yeah he can, but I couldn't understand half of it.

Tori: Typical Dustin.

_On The Mega Ship._

Andros: That sums up everything that happened.

Zhane: So Karone's at risk again man this sucks.

TJ: "Did anything come up while we were gone?"

Zahne: Nope nothing that I have seen.

Ashley: "Sam said we should keep an eye on Karone. If she starts acting weird, we need to get her to the Command Center."

Zahne: I hope she's ok.

Cassie: She will be. You just need to believe in her.

Ashley: D.E.C.A can you keep an eye on Karone for us.

D.E.C.A: Affirmative

Carlos: If she does anything out of character inform us straight away.

D.E.C.A: Affirmative

TJ: I'll contact the Lost Galaxy Team and see if anything weird has happened recently.

_Awhile later TJ was speaking to Leo and Kendrix._

TJ: So nothing strange going on out there?

Leo: No why?

TJ: We have heard their might be a new bad around.

Kendrix: We will be on alert. If anything happens we'll contact you immediately.

TJ: Ok. Oh how's Karone been recently?

Leo: She's fine; Maya and Karone went out earlier they should be back soon.

TJ: Ok thanks again guys, may the power always protect you.

D.E.C.A: COM Link down.

Andros: How is she?

TJ: According to Leo she's fine for the moment.

Andros: Good.

_Back in Florida at Kimberly's House._

Kim: Well you better start from the beginning then.

Sam: Ok here it goes.

_Sam informs her of the new threat to the universe and the attack in Angel Grove._

Kim: All Evil want to take over the universe and what's that got to do with me anyway.

Sam: You trust me Kim?

Kim: Of course I do.

Sam: Well this video will explain that. But it won't be easy to watch.

Kim: Ok, I'm ready. Play it Sam.

Sam: You sure?

Kim: Do it Sam.

_Sam sets up the mini computer and plays the video containing Zordon's last testament. Zordon appears on the screen his loud voice echoing across the room._

Zordon: Alpha if you are watching this then the prophecy has come true.

Kim: Oh no, no How, when, this cant be oh Zordon.

Sam: Zordon recorded this before Dark Specter captured him.

Kim: He knew, he knew what was going to happen?

Sam: It looked that way; I'm going to fast-forward this to the bits you need to hear.

_Sam fast-forwarded the video._

Zordon: I have managed to make the most powerful Ranger Powers in existence The Legacy Coins.

_Sam then fast-forwarded it again before stopping and pressing the play button once again._

Zordon: Alpha I need you to contact the following people. Sam Oliver.

Kim: You're a Ranger again?

Sam: Yeah, do you remember when I left for Blue Bay Harbor?

Kim: Yeah.

Sam: I enrolled at the Ninja Academy of Wind. I graduated and received a morpher but it was too strong for me to handle. It turns out it was only half of it. We don't have much time but I should let you know.

Kim: I can guess Sam just play it.

Zordon: I also need you to contact Dustin Brooks. He's the Yellow Ninja Storm ranger from Blue Bay harbour. Next is Kira Ford the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger from Reef-side. Finally two former rangers Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart.

Kim: …

Sam: Listen I know this is a lot to take in but we need you. I'll understand if you say no.

Kim: I'll, I'll do it. It was Zordon's last wish regardless whether Tommy's on the team or not.

Sam: Ah well you see I haven't asked him yet, me and Dustin already have seen this, as well as the Space team and Alpha. Sorry Kim but I needed alpha to open it and the space rangers insisted on coming as well.

Kim: Its ok, well let's go and finish getting this team together.

Sam: Alpha I need you to teleport two to the Command Center at once.

Alpha: Affirmative.

_In a flash of Pink and Black, Sam and Kim found themselves leaving Florida behind and arriving at the command centre._

Alpha: Ay Yi Yi it's good to see you again Kim.

Kim: Oh Alpha its good to see you too. How you been?

Alpha: I've been ok thanks Kim.

Kim: Good.

Sam: One more thing you should know about Abyssion Kim.

Kim: What's that?

Sam: Abyssion has the power to resurrect any fallen evil and all the henchman and monsters.

Kim: OH &£&.

Sam: He already brought back Lord Zedd and Rita.

Kim: This is not good. If he can bring back two people who were turned good, then god helps us if he turns the others back. But wait I thought Zordon said he didn't know much about him?

Sam: He didn't we found out about Abyssion's powers from Rita.

Kim: I thought you said he turned her evil.

Sam: "He did. But, she got here first and told us. She said it's going to take all the Rangers to help."

Kim: Have you contacted the other teams?

Alpha: "Sam said to hold off until we know whether Abyssion brought all the bad guys back."

Kim: Ok but we need to get hold of Tommy now.

_Alert, Alert._

Alpha: Ay Yi Yi the Command Center is under attack by Putties and Tengas.

Sam: We need to fight them off.

Kim: I agree.

Alpha: Neither of you have any power source though.

Kim: Sam I thought you said u had part of yours.

Sam: Alpha took it to combine both pieces of the coin, Alpha what other morpher have we got we can currently use.

Alpha: Only the Ninjetti Morphers.

Kim: They will have to do.

Alpha: Here be careful.

Sam and Kim: It's Morphing Time Ninjetti Power.

_In a flash of green and pink Sam and Kim are morphed into their Ranger uniform._

Kim: Lets do this.

_Outside Sam and Kim fought the putties and Tengas. Kim back-flipped away from a group of Tengas while Sam delivered a Spin kick to the Putties chest._

Kim: Man I've never known them to be this strong before.

Sam: Yeah he upgraded them.

_Then Putty hit Sam, Square in the head knocking him out temporally._

Kim: "Sam! Take this, you freak."

_Kim Lands a double kick into the putties chest making it explode into oblivion. Kim then used her Ninja Speed to get behind the nearest Tengas and sweep kicked its feet from underneath it._

Kim: You ok?

Sam: Yeah I'm fine let's finish them.

_As Sam and Kim double-teamed the nearest group of putties the Tengas strike from behind._

Kim and Sam: Ouch.

Kim: Alpha any weapons available?

Alpha: Kim your Power Bow is the only one for you here at the moment, Sam you should still be able to call on yours as your powers where never destroyed.

Kim: Power Bow.

Sam: Dragon Dagger.

Kim: …

Sam: It's not the same as Tommy's although it's same on principle.

Kim: You Oliver's. Do you like the colour green and dragons or something?

Sam: I guess you could say that.

_At that moment a Tenga went to strike Kim down when Sam slit its throat with a well-aimed dragon strike._

Kim: Thanks.

Sam: Anytime let's finish this.

_Kim fired three well-aimed arrows at the remaining putties causes them all to explode while Sam took down two Tengas in a flurry of hits. But just as Sam was about to strike down the next one, a Tenga caught him off guard and knocked him of balance. Just when the Tenga was about to finish him off an arrow from Kim hit the Tenga where his heart should be and it went down._

Sam: Thanks at lest that's finished for now.

Kim: Yeah let's get back and contact Tommy.

_Back inside the command centre._

Sam: Alpha set-up a com link to the Dino thunder command centre.

Kim: I thought we were contacting Tommy, Not the Dino Thunder team.

Sam: We are.

Kim: You can't be serious Tommy's a Ranger again.

Sam: Haven't you seen them on the TV Kim?

Kim: Yeah, now you mention it the black ranger, oh Tommy is now in black as well as green, white and red.

Sam: Yep sure is.

Alpha: The COM Link is ready when you are.

_Reef-Side Tommy's House Basement Lab._

Conner: It's times like this I wish we had a big bad to fight.

Hayley: Tommy we have an unknown COM link coming through.

Kira: You just had to say it didn't you Conner.

Tommy: Open it up.

_Hayley opens the COM link revealing Sam on the other end._

Tommy: Sam, where are you? You where supposed to be here yesterday.

Sam: Yeah sorry about that Tom some things came up.

Tommy: Everything ok.

Sam: Long story, but I'll keep it short. I was attacked on the way up to you by Putties and Tengas.

Hayley: How's that possible they stopped being made once Zordon's energy wave turned Lord Zedd and Rita good.

Sam: I know, but I'm ok. I tried using your Zeonizer Tom, but it didn't work so I used my own morpher.

Tommy: You now the risks that are involved with that.

Sam: I now but I'm fine it worked and I can handle the power. Something else happened though Tom.

Tommy: What else, I don't like the sound of this.

Sam: This.

_Sam walked away from the screen revealing the command centre in all its glory with Alpha 5 at the terminals._

Tommy: No way it was destroyed when Divatox attacked.

Sam: It rebuilt it self after the battle against the Putties and Tengas, Tommy I need you and your team including Hayley to come to the Command Center immediately. I have something I need you to see, but I warn you it won't be easy viewing.

Tommy: Ok give me a day to get supplies. Then we will be there.

Sam: We haven't got another day Tom; I'll get Alpha to teleport you here straightaway.

Tommy: Ok.

Ethan: Ah you mind filling us in.

Kira: Yeah Dr O what's going on?

Sam: All will be revealed Kira.

Alpha: The Teleportation network has been prepared.

Sam: Thanks Alpha you guys ready.

Trent: Ready, as we'll ever be.

_Alpha pressed some buttons on his terminal and in a flash of Blue, Black, Red, White, and two flashes of Yellow. Tommy and the gang found themselves in the command centre._

Alpha: Ay Yi Yi Welcome back Tommy.

Tommy: Thanks Alpha it's good to be back.

Kim: Hi Tommy.

Tommy: KIM.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Team is Born

Tommy: Kim what you doing here.

Kim: Same reason you've been asked here.

Tommy: Sam what's going on?

Hayley: Wow I never thought I would be able to see the original Command Centre.

Ethan: This is so cool.

Sam: Guys I need you to prepare yourselves for what your about to hear and see especially you Tommy.

Tommy: What's going on Sam?

Sam: An ancient evil has awakened and wants the destruction of the entire universe.

Kira: What's that got to do with us?

Sam: This video will explain it all, you guys ready?

Tommy: Do it.

_Sam play's the video. As soon as Zordon appears tears roll down Tommy's face. Hayley gasped as she saw the mentor of the original team. Once the video finished Tommy let out a sigh._

Tommy: How did he know what was going to happen to him?

Alpha: We don't know Tommy.

Kira: Why did he choose me and not one of the boys?

Sam: I believe Zordon choose you because he saw what Tommy saw in you, your ability to be strong no matter what the situation.

Tommy: What's your answer Kim?

Kim: I've decided to do it; it was Zordon's last wish, regardless of how we left things.

Tommy: I'm in too. But Kim we will need to talk about what happened, before it affects the team again.

Kim: I know.

Sam: What about you Kira?

Kira: Well I have missed the power so I'm in.

Ethan: What about us?

Trent: Yeah what are we supposed to do?

Sam: I'll need each of you including Kira to hand Alpha your dino gems.

Conner: Why?

Alpha: I can re-power them by using what's left of the morphing grid.

Hayley: Is that possible?

Sam: Yeah Alpha has already restored the power to the Ninjetti, Zeo and Turbo morpher's.

_The Dino Rangers took off their Morpher's secretly glad that they would become Rangers again._

Tommy: What do we do now? If Zordon didn't know much about him then we need to find out who does.

Sam: We know that he has the power to resurrect any fallen evils before him; he already has Lord Zedd and Rita on his side. Rita managed to hold off Abyssions spell long enough to let us know.

Tommy: Great.

Sam: As far as we know they are the only ones he has brought back so far, oh and Tommy, me and Dustin found this in the power chamber.

Ethan: It can't be?

Hayley: It has the Dino Thunder emblem on it.

Sam: It's sealed. We tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

Hayley: I have an idea but it's a long shot.

Sam: What is it?

Hayley: Perhaps if the rangers channelled their energy into it, it might open but like I said it's a long shot.

_As each of the Dino Rangers focussed their powers onto the box, the lid snaps open. Revealing a Green and Pink Dino Gem._

Kira: No way.

Tommy: How's this possible and why are two Dino Gems doing here of all places.

Trent: Does it matter; we need the extra power with you and Kira off the team.

Alpha: Ai Yi Yi That's Interesting.

Tommy: What's up Alpha?

Alpha: I was re-powering the yellow gem. It looks like the gems choose two people to be its owners in case anything should happen to one of them.

Tommy: You sure Alpha?

Alpha: Affirmative.

Conner: So who's the new owner of Kira's Gem?

Alpha: Ai Yi Yi Its HAYLEY.

Haley: Why? How?, No it can't be.

Tommy: Hayley when we created the morpher's we both knew there was a chance it would choose you, that's why I trained you remember.

Hayley: I know it's just a shock.

Sam: Alpha has the gems been re-powered.

Alpha: Ai YI Yi Yes but I am still working on the zords.

_Alert._

Kira: What's that?

Sam: What's the situation Alpha?

Alpha: Cogs and Tyranodones are attacking Reefside.

_Alert._

Tommy: What Now?

Alpha: Ai Yi Yi Tengas and Putty's are attacking Angel Grove.

Sam: It's begun, Hayley, Ethan, Conner and Trent you guys go and protect Reefside.

Tommy, Kira, Kim and I will protect Angel Grove.

Conner: Ok let's do this Dino Thunder Power up HA

_In a flash of multiple colours the Dino Team were transported to Reefside._

Sam: Alpha we need the legacy coins.

Alpha: Here.

Sam: Everyone Ready.

Everyone: Let's do this.

Sam: Alpha I need you to see who the pink and green gems belong to and I also need you to contact Dustin and tell him to meet us there.

Alpha: On it.

Sam: Ok It's Morphing Time Dragon Power.

Tommy: Panther Power.

Kim: Phoenix Power.

Kira: Griffin Power.

Everyone: Legacy Rangers.

_Once Alpha Teleported the rangers to Angel Grove Park, Alpha contacted Dustin and informed him of the situation. He then teleported Dustin to the Command Centre and gave him his power coin._

Dustin: Ok how do I do this?

Alpha: You say It's Morphing Time Unicorn Power.

Dustin: Ok IT'S MORPHING TIME UNICORN POWER.

_In an instant Dustin was covered head to toe in his new Yellow Ranger Suit._

_Dustin arrived at Angel Grove Park just as the rest of the team was being over powered._

Dustin: Hey Guys need a hand.

Sam: Good timing.

Tommy: Sam we need some weapons.

Kim: Already on it. I just contacted Alpha all we need to do is call upon our animal's weapons. Sam you have the Dragon Staff. Kira you have the Griffin Claws. Dustin you have the Unicorn Horn. Tommy you have the Panther Sword and I have the Phoenix Bow.

Dustin: Ok Then Let's do this.

Sam: Dragon Staff.

Tommy: Panther Sword.

Kim: Phoenix Bow.

Kira: Griffin Claws.

Dustin: Unicorn Horn.

_As soon as the weapons appeared the Tengas and Putties attacked causing the group to be separated._

_One of the Tengas snuck up and delivered a round house kick and caught Kimberly off guard._

Kim: Hey No Fair.

Sam: Kim! Dragon Blast.

A blast of black Dragon energy emitted from his staff and hit the tenga in the chest send it flying into a nearby tree.

Kim: Thanks for the assist.

Sam: No problem lets do this.

_Sam and Kimberly double teamed the Tengas delivering round house kicks and scissor kicks to the Tengas chest. Within minutes the Tengas were out of the battle._

_Meanwhile Kira was separated from the rest of the group while Tommy and Dustin and was out numbered._

Kira: Man this sucks time to teach you guys a lesson you won't forget. GRIFFIN SLASH.

Kira Jumped into the air and brought the griffin claws down upon her enemies chests effectively ending the battle. Just as Kira was about to go and find Tommy and Dustin a Tenga came from behind and attacked her.

_A few seconds before._

Dustin: Hey where is Kira wasn't she with us a minute ago.

Tommy: Yeah I swear she was.

Kira: AHHHHHHH.

Tommy: KIRA, Dustin can you manage while I go and see to Kira.

Dustin: Hey No Problem Dude.

_Tommy ran off to help Kira leaving Dustin in the midst of battle. Dustin readied himself for battle. Putties and Tengas attacked him from both sides. Dustin dropped Kicked the Tenga to his right but the putty on the left punched him in the stomach._

Dustin: That's it you guys have asked for it now UNICORN SMASH.

_Dustin raised the Unicorn Horn in the air and with all his strength he punched the ground with it sending out a mighty quake. The remaining Putties and Tengas lay defeated on the ground._

Dustin: All right that should do it.

Tommy: Hey Dustin you ok.

Dustin: Yeah I'm fine, How's you Kira.

Kira: I'm ok now thanks to Tommy.

Kim: Hey you guys ok.

Tommy: Yeah we are ok. Where have you guys been?

Sam: We got separated and we had to fight off some of the Tengas.

Kira: At least you guys are ok, let's got back to the Command Centre; I wonder how the others are doing.

_Meanwhile In Reef-side._

Hayley: If I remember correctly the Cogs have a weak spot in their chests.

Ethan: Right so all we have to do is aim for their chest.

Conner: Sounds easy enough.

_As the cogs approached Trent delivered a roundhouse kick to a cog but it deflected the blow with ease._

Trent: You just had to say it didn't you Conner.

Hayley: Abyssion must have upgraded them, guy we can do this, we have to work as a team.

_Cogs and Tyrannodrones surrounded them and attacked._

_Hayley punched the nearby Tyrannodrone square in the jaw stunning it long enough for her to land a scissor kick to its chest. The Tyrannodrone then swept her legs out from underneath her._

Conner: Hayley.

_But before he could help her, Hayley let out a telekinetic blast sending her opponent backwards._

Ethan: WOW.

_Just then Trent managed to take out four cogs that were surrounding him._

Trent: These guys are tough.

Hayley: Yeah but we are winning.

_In the middle of the battle a cog and a Tyrannodrone combined themselves creating an all new threat. The Serpentine._

Conner: What is that thing, I didn't think they could do that?

Hayley: The documents that contain the history say they can't but we are facing the source of all evil here.

Ethan: Let's take him down.

_Ethan sent out a blast from his thunder max sabre while Trent send out his laser arrows, once the dust had settle the rangers were shocked to see serpentine still standing._

Conner: Man this isn't good.

Hayley: Combine you weapons I have an idea.

Ethan: What's that?

Hayley: When you fire the Z-Rex Blaster I will add the power of my telekinesis to the blast giving it extra fire power.

Conner: You sure you can do that; I mean you only just found out what your power is.

Haley: We don't have much time and it's our only choice.

Guys: Ok.

_Once the Z-Rex Blaster was assembled the cannon sent out a blast of energy, Hayley Summoned all her strength and added her power to the blast. The impact knocked all the rangers off their feet. Hayley laid on the floor tired form the amount of power she put into the Z-Rex Blaster._

Conner: Did it Work.

Ethan: I don't now I can't see a thing.

Hayley: The dust is starting to clear.

Trent: My vision is coming back clearly now.

Conner: It worked, looked there is no trace of him.

Hayley: Good, Alpha we are ready to return to the Command Centre whenever you are.

Alpha: Affirmative.

_Back at the Command Centre._

Tommy: You guys ok?

Haley: Yeah we are fine now thanks.

Conner: That Serpentine was tough though.

Kim: Yeah I never saw anything like that happen before.

Sam: I Know but we are facing our toughest fight yet and it's only the beginning its gong to get a lot worse.

_Who are the owners of the pink and green dino gems, what's Abyssions plans find out next time._


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

_In The Command Centre_

Sam: Alpha any luck with the new Dino Gems yet?

Alpha: No not yet, I've been trying to re-power the Dino Thunder Zords.

Sam: How long will it take to find out?

Alpha: Well I have nearly finished the Zords so about a day from now.

Tommy: Fine, I'm heading back to Reefside to pack a few things and move back to Angel Grove, what about the rest of you?

Haley: We'll come with you.

Sam: Ok I'll see you in a couple of days hut be careful

Tommy: I know Sam I have done this before countless times before. Oh and Kim we need to talk through some stuff tomorrow.

Kim: Ok handsome but it won't be easy to hear.

Tommy: I can handle it I've managed until now beautiful.

Dustin: I'm also going back to home to pack a few things.

Conner: Where you staying Dustin.

Sam: I said he can stay with me for a bit.

Dustin: It's only until we defeat Abyssion though.

Alpha: I have set the co-ordinates, I'm ready to teleport you all home.

Kim: I'm going to stay behind for a bit.

Alpha: Ok Kim, is everyone else ready.

_Everyone nodded for Alpha to proceed._

_In multiple colours of light the rangers were teleported back to their respective city._

Sam: Kim what's wrong, you seem very down.

Kim: Sam how do I tell Tommy the truth.

Sam: It's going to be hard I know but you need to tell him Kim, if you don't it will effect the team like it did before.

Kim: I know Sam, I know it's just I haven't spoken about it since I sent the letter.

Sam: Just do your best Kim, yes it will be hard but once the truths out you and Tommy might be able to salvage something.

Kim: I hope so Sam I really do.

Sam: Kim you should go home, Alpha will teleport you here tomorrow, and it's been a rough few days for us all.

_Back in Florida Kim started packing some personal belongings to take back to Angel Grove; she decided to move back until the fight was over. While she was packing she came across a photo of her and Tommy before she left for the pan global's._

_Kim's POV_

_How am I going to tell you that I lied, that I didn't find anyone else, and that I was made to write that letter against my will. Oh Tommy please forgives me. _

_Once Kim had finished it was late evening, she decided to get an early night had headed to bed._

_Reefside 9am_

_Tommy packed away the remainder of his stuff into the back of his ATV._

_Tommy's POV_

_God Kim, why did you write that stupid letter, I loved you for gods sake, Well one way or another I'm going to find out today, I love you Kim always have. _

_Tommy was brought out of his thought when he heard some one calling his name_

Kira: Tommy.

Tommy: Oh Kira didn't see you there.

Kira: Obviously, deep in thought.

Tommy: Yeah something likes that

Kira: About Kim

Tommy: Yeah that obvious

Kira: Yeah but only I notice it, the boys are to stupid to pick up on it. Anyway I was wondering if there was any space for some of my stuff

Tommy: Yeah of course, so where you staying.

Kira; Yeah well I was kinder hoping I could stay with you for awhile if that's ok.

Tommy: Of course, I'd rather share with someone I know than be on my own; I haven't been back to Angel Grove for a while.

Kira Thanks Dr O.

_Meanwhile back in Florida_

_Kim was putting her stuff in her car thinking about how to tell Tommy when her cell phone went off._

Kim: Hello

Sam: Hi Kim was wondering if you wanted a hand with the unpacking once you get back.

Kim: How did you know I was moving back

Sam: Your parents told me your moving back into your old place, now that they have moved into a flat.

Kim: Oh well yeah I could do with a hand thanks Sam

Sam: No Problem I'll see you there later ok

Kim: Ok bye Sam

_Kim then got in the car and headed for the airport to catch her flight to Angel Grove._

_Meanwhile at Angel Grove_

_Kira and Tommy pulled up onto the drive of their new home. Just as they started unpacking, Haley and the rest of the Dino Team turned up._

Kira: Hey what's up guys?

Haley: We thought you guys might need a hand with unpacking.

Tommy: Thanks guys it's appreciate that.

Other side of Angel Grove Kim's House.

_Kim was in the kitchen unpacking the last of her things, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Sam appeared in the kitchen. Carrying a few bags of rubbish._

Kim: Thanks again Sam

Sam: Hey no problem Kim, figured out how to tell Tommy the truth.

Kim: No, Sam how do I tell him I had to write the letter against my own will

Sam: What, you never told me that, who was it Kim

Kim: I can't say Sam, not yet. I think Tommy should be the first to know.

Sam: Ok I know it's hard but at least it would be a start then you guys could start to rebuild some bridges.

Kim: Believe me I want to but, I want to make sure I have it straight in my head before I say anything.

Sam: Ok but be warned Tommy won't let this die.

Kim: I know Sam, I Know

_Then all of a sudden Sam and Kim's Communicator went off._

Sam: What's up Alpha?

Alpha: I need you all at the command centre I have identified the owners of the gems.

Kim: Ok we are ready when you are Alpha.

_As soon as they arrived they were greeted by the Dino Thunder Team, Tommy and Kira._

Kim: Where's Dustin

Alpha: I contacted him, but he is still packing and is also helping the Ninja Storm Team, he says he will be in Angel Grove in the next couple of hours.

Sam: Ok so who are the lucky owners of the green and pink dino gems?

Alpha: Well I determined its defiantly someone the dino team knows. I also took the liberty of finding out who will receive the black dino gem as well.

Tommy: So there will be seven Dino Rangers that's a first

Alpha: Actually its not there is a team of rangers from the future and they have eight rangers.

Kira: You mean the SPD Rangers

Alpha: Yes I do how did you know that.

Ethan: We saw them through the morphing grid after we lost our powers. Me and Kira entered our time as rangers into the morphing grid.

Alpha: That explains how you know of them then.

Conner: Sorry to change the subject but back to whom the gems belong to.

Alpha: Ai Yi Yi of course I have determined that the Black Gem has chosen Principle Randall as its master.

Tommy: What how can that be, what happens if Abyssion uses his power to bring back Elsa.

Alpha: I already thought of that and it seems better if we keep this one inactive for now until we can be sure.

Sam: I agree it's to risky right now, what about the others.

Alpha: The Green gem has chosen Devin as its new owner and has the power of telepathy.

Trent: Whoa Devin as a ranger, that's going to take some time to get used to.

Alpha: The Pink gem has chosen Cassidy to be its owner and has the power of Astral Projection.

Conner: No way Cassidy and Devin as rangers.

Kira: Ok so when do we tell them.

Sam: As soon as possible, but I think that only the original dino team should do it as they know you guys better.

Tommy: Ok then let's do this

_Find Out how Cassidy and Devin take the news about becoming Rangers in the next chapter._


End file.
